Ya Todo Cambio
by Nayelys - Forever
Summary: [A.U Sasosaku] .Lo Siento–No volveré A Ser Débil Decidí volver A Este Mundo Por Una Razón Y Es Por Cambiar Todo No Soy la Misma De Antes, Y Eso Se Los Demostrare A Todos Ustedes, Los Sentimientos Son Algo Que Nos Unen Como Un Hilo Negro, Es Como La Sangre Que Desborda De Nuestra Ropa ¿Sabes Que Es Morir? ¿No? Entonces Yo Te Are Conocerla, La Felicidad Es Algo Irreal .Te Odio
1. Chapter 1

By: Nayelys - Forever

[A.U Sasosaku] .Lo Siento–No volveré A Ser Débil Decidí volver A Este Mundo Por Una Razón Y Es Por Cambiar Todo No Soy la Misma De Antes, Y Eso Se Los Demostrare A Todos Ustedes, Los Sentimientos Son Algo Que Nos Unen Como Un Hilo Negro, Es Como La Sangre Que Desborda De Nuestra Ropa ¿Sabes Que Es Morir? ¿No? Entonces Yo Te Are Conocerla, La Felicidad Es Algo Irreal .Te Odio

Rated: Fiction K+ - Spanish - Supernatural/Romance - Sakura H., Sasori, Naruto U., Sasuke U. - Words: 1,521 - Favs: 1 - Published: 23h ago - id: 9971468

**Ya Todo Cambio**

Capítulo I

_Por Nayelys_ – Forever

* * *

Sonreí Con pesar. Mientras miraba el cielo Sin estrellas como las calles descubiertas Dejaban un Aspectos Olor A maldad. Aquella suavidad estremecía mi esencia y me enganchaba con ese viento que calaba mis huesos. Las pieles rozaban con un arrebato de delicadeza y Asia Que me estremeciera a su Contacto Mi cabello Rosa baila En una batalla sin fin. Mi aliento cada vez era más pausada asiendo que me Costará Respirar, Suspiro con cansancio Y me levante sabia que Luego De saber lo que significaba Creer en algo Que No Existía Yo Necesitaba un descanso Donde mi alma tanto espiritual Como externa Descansarán unas Horas. Mis ojos tintineantes y húmedos se abrían con sorpresa y terror. Sentía como mis pestañas y mis labios se movían frenéticamente en un tick Nervioso, Necesitaba recobrar mi postura o caería más bajo de lo que solía hacer necesitaba mostrarme fuerte o Ellos morirían por mi culpa , Hay En Frente De Todo Tenía Que Ser Fuerte Mostrarme Como Alguien Diferente Yo Sabía Que no Estaba En Cualquier Lugar Estaba **''Protegida''** Pero Tan Solo Pensar El Que Me Encontraba Con Ellos Podía Sentir Como Mis Huesos Temblaban ,Sentía Como Si Ese Miedo Estrujaba Mis Entrañas Y Me Obligaba A Gritar, Algo Que no Pude Hacer Por El Mismo Miedo Que Sentía En Ese Momento .

– ¿Sakura? – Oí Como Me Llamaba – ¿Estás Bien? Te Eh Notado Callada Todo El Camino –Lo Oí Decir Con Una Voz Aburrida, En Realidad En Ese Momento No Quería Hablar Con El Me Sentía Cansada Deseaba Solo Poder Tocar Una Cama Acostarme Y Olvidarme Por Un Momento Del Mundo Algo Que Sabia Que Realmente No Podía Ser – ¿Sabes? Si Sigues Con Esa Cara Todo El Camino.. hmm – Lo Oí Callarse Por Lo Que Supuse Que Estaría Pensando, Voltee Con Lentitud mi Cara Y Para Mi Horro No Estaba Hay

–Deidara – Dije Con Un Suspiro, Sabia Que Esto No Podía Empeorar Cuantas Veces En El Día el Se ha Escapado Por Buscar Una Mujer Tres Veces y eso ya me estaba cansando decidí seguir caminando ya llegaría a casa y necesitaba dormir .No me interesaba lo que sucediera con deidara el mismo se lo podría arreglar solo ¿Cuándo No?

Mis Piernas Me Llevaron A Un Lugar Desconocido, Por Alguna extraña razón necesitaba recordar algunas cosas y si iba a casa no lo iba a lograr solo quería intentar obtener un poco de tranquilidad tanto que deje que mis pies y el viento me llevaran a donde quisieran no me inmute en ver por donde caminaba si tropezaba o no, Solo necesitaba un lugar donde pudiera estar sola ,y llegue a un lago Cristalino ,Me acerque lentamente tambaleando Observe mi reflejo y sentía que de nuevo esos Recuerdos volvían como Un Ave pasajera que regresaba y luego Se iba pero que siempre terminas recordando ,para mi esos recuerdos indeseables cada vez me atormentan mas tanto que no me dejan dormir , ni pensar solo me queda estar en las penumbras callada sin poder decir nada ,Sin poder decir que volví a recordar que necesito a alguien a quien abrazar y llorar en su hombro ,Solo puedo decir ''Estoy Bien'' Sin ninguna Emoción A Flor De Piel

–Me Arrodille En el agua En mis manos agarre suavemente el agua cristalina Para Empaparlo En mi Rostro – ¿Me Pregunto Que Hare Ahora? – Dije Con Pesar Mire El Cielo Estrellado pensando que quizás Beber Me Vendría Bien En Ese Momento de soledad donde la luna Seria mi amiga Y Única calma para ese momento de Aburrimiento – Quizás Invite A los Akatsukis – Dije Con Pesar Desde La Ultima Guerra Ninja Ya Hemos Tenido Paz ,Los Akatsukis revivieron de una manera Extraña Y Aunque Suene Raro Pidieron Perdón ,Los Akatsukis se llevan bien con todos eso fue lo Mejor de Todo – Si Lo Mejor De Todo – Dije Con Ironía Me Agradaban Los Akatsukis pero siempre había algo que fallaban en todos los hombre de esa Organización Eran mujeriegos No solo los akatsukis está con nosotros si no que también el frio ,insensible ,orgulloso e ignorante Uchiha Sasuke Volvió ,digamos que Naruto Cumplió su Promesa en realidad yo con sasuke desde que volvió no me eh acercado a hablarle decidí no hacerlo no quería hablar con el dejo mi corazón roto ,destrozado Por lo que Decidí por fin olvidar mi Amor y en realidad lo logre no me sorprende que Uchiha sasuke siga siendo el mismo Mujeriego de siempre y naruto – Naruto – Suspire Ese baka Es todo un Hombre ha madurado lo admito cada vez se hace más guapo

– ¡Aquí Estas! – Dijo una Voz Agitada Sus cabellos rubios estaban todos revueltos, Estaba Completamente lleno de arena y pareciera como si Se le hubieran lanzado a Golpes – ¡Como Te Atreves a desaparecer así toda la organización Está Preocupada Por Ti..! – Me Señalo Con El Dedo Índice Apuntándome Acusadoramente – Por Tu Culpa Casi Me ¡Matan! Idiota – Dijo molesto Mientras señalaba sus ropas

– Deidara – Dije Molesta El Empezó A Sudar Frio Me Conocía Perfectamente odiaba Que Me llamara Idiota –Sabes Quiero Beber – Dije Ignorando lo Anterior no Quería Pelear En ese Momento – ¿Crees Que La Organización Quiera Beber Unos Cuantos Tragos? – Dije Pensativa Mientras El Se Posaba A Mi Lado Con Confianza Empezó Con Su mano A Rodear mi Cuello

– ¡Claro Que Si! – Dijo Gritando – Vamos – Empezamos A Caminar En La Oscura Noche Rodeados De Pura Oscuridad Y Soledad A si Era Como me sentía Sola, Aunque Con deidara admitía que me sentía Tranquila Caminamos Juntos Devuelta A La Organización ¿Se Preguntaran Que Hago Con los Akatsukis? Decidí Abandonar Al Team 7 ¿Por qué? Pues Para Ellos Solo soy un ''Estorbo'' Los Akatsukis Pensaron Diferente Dijeron Que Veían Potencial en Mi Y Que Con Un Poco De Entrenamiento Lograría Ser Una Gran ninja Algún Día Tsunade Acepto Lo Que Le Propuso Pein Ahora Mi Jefe ,Tsunade – Sama Decidió con Pein Que Yo Me Uniera A Akatsuki Y Que Viajaramos Por Todas Las Aldeas Amigas Para Entrenar Y Asi Fue Emprendimos Un Viaje Salvaje En Busca De Aprender Mas

Entramos En La Mansión Donde Nos Hospedábamos Todos Se Veían Preocupados Cuando Nos Miraron Entrar Es Como Si nos Quisieran Comer Con La Mirada Mire A Deidara , Para Ver Si Hallaba Una Repuesta En El Pero Lo Que vi Me Asusto sus Ojos se abrían con sorpresa y terror Mirándome Asustado Sabia Que Desaparecer Unos Minutos Traería Problemas Ya Me Lo Avían Advertido Varias Veces ,Pero ¿Qué tan Malo Es Tener Un Poco De Privacidad? Me Sentia Sofocante Con Tantos Hombres Además Las Únicas Mujeres De Esta Organización Éramos Konan Y Yo ¿Cuál era El Problema De Salir un Rato A Pasear? No Era Como Si nos Iban A Matar O Algo Por El Estilo ¿O Sí? Se Había Formado Un Silencio Intenso Por Lo Que Decidí Cortarlo Empezando A Hablar – Hola – Dije Intentando Empezar una conversación lo cual no era lo mío me gustaba estar callada era lo mejor para mí me gustaba que las personas empezaran a hablar Sobre Sus Vidas No La Mía

Los Chicos Se Alejaban Con Un Deidara , Deidara Estaba Siendo Arrastrado Me Miraba Con Sus Ojos Diciendo '' Ayúdame '' Algo Que Me Dio Lastima Ver En El en Ese Momento

–¡Sakura–Chiaaaaan! – Decía Un Tipo Con Mascara Como De Dulce Cabello Negro, Usaba Una Capa Negra De Nubes Rojas – ¿Como Estas? ¿Estás Bien? ¿No Te Lastimaron? –Decía Sin Para Parecía Muy Preocupado – Asustaste A Tobi ¡Sabes Que no Puedes Salir! – Empezó A llorar Mientras Me Agarraba De Mi Camisa, Empeze A Sentir Lastima Hasta Que

–¡Tobi! ¡SUELTAME! – Me Soltó De Inmediato – To – Bi –Dije Con Voz Trémula – ¿¡Como Te Atreviste A Tocar Mis Pechos!? – Dije Con Rencor Tobi Empezó A Temblar Asustado Buscando Ayuda Con La Mirada, Algo Que realmente No Encontró. –Sentí Como Unos Brazos Fríos Me Rodeaban El Cuello Con Delicadeza Para Luego Apretarlo Un Poco Intente Separarme Pero No Pude Por Lo Que Le Di Un Puñetazo En El Abdomen – I – di– o – ta – Arrastre Las Palabras Con Enojo Delante de Mi Estaba Un Hombre Con Ojos Negros Como La Noche ,Una Sonrisa Se Mostraba En Su Rostro , Podría Decir Que Tierna – Maldición – Dije Con Pesar Y Aturdida Odiaba Pensar Que Tenia Una Sonrisa Tierna – Me Golpee la Frente Con Mi Mano Para Luego respirar Lentamente Pensando Que Lo Que Estaría Pasando Solo Fuera Una Pesadilla Era Itachi ¿No Estaba De Misión? O no Completamente Estaba Hay

–¿Estás Bien? – Me Pregunto Burlón

–S..Si– Completamente Odiaba Esa Sonrisa Burlona Pero ¿Que Podía Hacer? Conocía Perfectamente a Itachi Si se burlaba de mi era porque ahora había descubierto un Gran Secreto Y Eso era Malo

– Sa –ku–ra – Escuche Una Voz Haciendo Eco .Una Voz Profunda Como La Noche Que Hacia Que Mi Cuerpo Temblara Esa Voz Que Me Atormentaba En Mis Sueños Solo Podia Ser De Una Persona ,Una Persona Que Siempre Me Llevaba a Viajar A Un Lugar De Dolor Y Tristeza , Que Me hacia Recordar los errores Que cometí en el pasado Todo Lo Que Deje Solo Por Ser Mas Fuerte Y Por Ser Otra Persona

Era Algo Que No Estaba Destinado A Mi Lo Sabía Muy Bien Nadie Merecía Sufrir Me Toque Con Mis Manos Mi Rostro Olvidándome Por Completo Que Itachi estaba Hay ,Se Que Eso No Era Lo Correcto Pero Por Alguna Extraña Razón Deseaba Llorar ,No Quería Recordar No De Nuevo Quería Olvidarlo Quería Olvidar Lo Que Una Vez Paso En El Pasado Quería Olvidar Que Algunas Vez Fui Feliz – Sakura –De Nuevo Esa Voz Tan Tintineante Que Escucho Con Un Deje De Dolor Y Tristeza Me llamaba Pero Me Daba Miedo Responderle ,Sabia que Solo Estaba En Mi Cabeza Pero Para Mi Parecía Tan Real Pareciera Como Si Me Comieran Las Entrañas; Es Como Si Me Partieran el corazón en pedazo ,También Siento Que Cada Vez Que Me Habla Siento Que Rompe Cada Parte De Mi Piel Parte Por Parte como si lo estuviera Rozando Con Un Filo De Metal Intentando no Romper Una Muñeca Que Ya Estaba Muerta

Era Tan Doloroso

– ¡Sakura! – Decia Itachi Enojado Me Miraba Preocupado ¿De Seguro Me Estaba hablando Y yo En Otro Mundo Hablando Conmigo Misma? , Eso Era Siempre Así

–Humm..– Respondí Musitando No Sabía Que era Lo Decía Y En Realidad Por alguna razón algo dentro de mi me decía que no necesitaba saberlo

–¿Estás Bien? Deidara Me Ha Dicho Que Has Estado Todo el día Como En Otro Mundo– Dijo Con Una Sonrisa Para Luego Revolver Mis Cabellos Rosas – En Estos Días Te Vendría Bien Unos Trago ¿Verdad? – Dijo Con Confianza En sus Palabras Y Tenía razón ¿Desde Cuándo No Me Tomo Unos Tragos?

–Si Quiero Tomar Unos Tragos– Dije Un Poco Pensante –¿Quieres Venir? ¿ Los Demás De La Organización También Vendrán?– Dije Caminando Hacia La Puerta Entrando En La Concina Donde Extrañamente Todo Estaba En Silencio Podía Observar A Todos Observándome Directamente Igual Que Hacían En La Cocina Claro Hasta Que Se llevaron A Rastra A Deidara Y Me dejaron Sola

–Sakura – Decía Deidara Arrastrándose En El Suelo lleno de sangre Su Cabello Revueltos Tenían Barro, Parecía Cansado No Sabía Que Decir, Me Iba A reír Lo Admito ¿Cuando Encuentras A Un Deidara En El Suelo Todo Lastimando Y Arrastrándose? Nunca, Pero Decidí Emitir Mis Sentimientos No Debía Olvidar Que Los Sentimientos Son Algo Que Te hace Débil – Ayúdame Mocosa –Cuando me decía Que lo ayudara pude observar que tobi se subía Arriba de El Gritando Un ¡Yeah! Algo Que En Realidad No Le Gusto A Deidara

–Deidara !Jajajajaja¡– Decía Hidan Riéndose Mientras Rodaba Era Motivador Ver A Deidara Yo Siempre Había Querido Verlo Así Todo Sucio Como Una Rata De Alcantarilla Claro Que Yo Podía hacer Eso Pero pein No me Permitía Mas Bien Me Tenia ''**Prohibido**'' Porque Yo Era Una Vestía Golpeando Y Lo Entendía Por Lo Que Decidí No Darle Vueltas Al Asunto–Sabes Pareces Un Perro –Decía Sarcástico–Mujer Mal Echa ¡Jajajaja! –Decía Hidan Con Frialdad Provocando Un Enojo Más Grande En Deidara

–Q...Que ¡No Soy Mujer Maldito Mujeriego! –Decía Deidara Con Llamas Saliendo De los ojos –Al menos Yo No Le Robo Dinero A Los Demas Rata Asquerosa – Decía Provocando A Hidan

–¡Cállense!– Decía Gritando Konan – Konan se mantiene calmada, sin mostrar ninguna emoción fuerte, comportándose con frialdad, de la misma forma que Pain.

–Ratas..– Decia Pain Seriamente

–Chicos Vamos A ¿¡BEBER!?– Decia Itachi Tranquilamente, Sonriendo de medio lado Dándole una Forma Fría Á Su Mirada

–Maldito Uchiha – Dije Susurrando Itachi Siempre Cambiaba De Humor Cada Vez Que Estábamos Con Los Demás Del Grupo Parecía Bipolar ,El Me Miro Rodeándome Con los Ojos por Lo Que eso quiere decir que me escucho claro yo no me iba a dejar intimar A Su presencia para nada por lo que lo fulmine con la mirada , algo que funciono rápido porque miro a otro lugar

Todos Salimos Decidimos Que no era una mala idea salir a beber , Nos adentramos en el Bar Todos parecían Felices Por La Ideas De Tomar Un Gran Descanso Pain Y Konan Decidieron No Venir Por Lo Que Supuse Que Se Quedarían Asiendo '' Sus Cosas '' Ellos Siempre Decidían Quedarse Solos Antes De Pisar Otro Lugar , Algo que realmente No Me Importa ¿ Para Que darle importancia a algo que no es mi vida?

Todos Empezamos A Beber tanto que hicimos Una Competencia De Saber Quien Bebía Mas Hidan Contra Mi Por Lo Que Yo Termine Ganando , Hidan Estaba Todo Borracho Por Lo Que En Una De Las Ocasiones Se Subió En Una Mesa Se quito Los Pantalones Y Empezó a cantar La ''Cucaracha'' Hizo Completamente El Ridiculo Frente A las demás personas Y Tobi, Pues Es Realmente Raro No Verlo Gritar Por Todo El Lugar Solo Lo vi Beber Como Dos Cervezas Para Luego Quedar En Un ''Sueño Profundo'' Se Encontraba Como Un Perro Muerto Sus Patas Hacia Riva Lo Malo era Su Mascara Juraba Que si no la utilizara Se Vería Mas Estúpido Que Hidan Y Itachi ¿Qué Puedo Decir De El Solo Vio A Unas Mujeres Atravesarse En Su Camino Y Se les Lanzo A Las Mujeres Salvajemente Eso No Me Sorprendía Ya Estaba Conociendo el Gusto De Los Uchiha por Lo que cada vez todo se aclaraba mas Eran ''Orgullosos, ignorantes ,Estúpidos Y Raros'' Y Cuando Bebían Arrasaban Con Lo Que Encontraran Para Pasar La Noche , Los Demás De La Organización Bebían Tranquilamente , Zetsu Y Kakuzu Cantaban Karaoke , Deidara Bailaba Con unas ''Zorras'' Y Yo , Yo aquí Observándolos mientras tomaba , En Realidad La vida Era Algo Que Yo No Entendía En Ese Momento Solo sabía que deseaba Beber Nada Mas

La Noche Es Hermosa Rodeada De la Inmensa Oscuridad Que Rodea Nuestro Cuerpo Es Como Algo Inmenso Que Solo Con Un Hilo De Sangre Goteaba La Noche era Solitaria Junto a ella El Agua Cristalina La Rodeaba Con un aire Lleno De Dolor Y Tristeza , El Cielo Sin Estrella Mostraba Como Algo Quedo Sin Esperanza Aunque Haiga Batallado Milenios De Años Entonces cuando todo al fin se vuelve insoportable, cuando el mundo y el veneno dan dolor crees Que Con La Esperanza Todo Renacerá Pero no Solo Recuerdas Que El Mundo Está Destruido Y Que Tu Formaste Parte De esa Destrucción Para Mi Cuando nace un niño, como de costumbre, se enciende una estrella, para que lo A mí Una Estrella Jamás Me Alumbro Solo Me Mostro El Camino Del Dolor Y La Tristeza Algo Que No Puedo Olvidar Fácilmente Aunque Intente Ser Feliz

* * *

Soy Nueva En Esto Por Lo Que Mejorare Con El Tiempo Por Ahora Seguiré Intentándolo Bueno Espero Les Guste Espero Que Me Dejen un Mensajito para Saber Si Les Gusto Y Seguir Con La Historia Gracias x Leerme Se Los Agradezco Mucho :'D Esta Re–Editado x Que La Otra Parte No Me Convenció Mucho Por Lo Que Lo Edite , Muy Pronto Seguiré La Historia Solo déjame Saber Si Vale La Pena x Cierto Acepto Críticas Constructivas ;'D Gracias Por Leerme, Bueno El Próximo Capitulo Se Titulara ''Recuerdos Del Pasado'' Bueno Gracias Por Leer Esperen El Próximo Episodio


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya Todo Cambio**

By: Nayelys - Forever

[A.U Sasosaku] .Lo Siento–No volveré A Ser Débil Decidí volver A Este Mundo Por Una Razón Y Es Por Cambiar Todo No Soy la Misma De Antes, Y Eso Se Los Demostrare A Todos Ustedes, Los Sentimientos Son Algo Que Nos Unen Como Un Hilo Negro, Es Como La Sangre Que Desborda De Nuestra Ropa ¿Sabes Que Es Morir? ¿No? Entonces Yo Te Are Conocerla, La Felicidad Es Algo Irreal .Te Odio

**Ya Todo Cambio **

Capítulo II

''Recuerdos Del Pasado''

_Por __Nayelys - Forever_

* * *

**1**

Hoy Después Haber Estado Tomándonos Unos Tragos Nos Dignamos A Ir A Casa , Todos Parecían Cansados , Algunos Estaban Borrachos Por lo que lo tuvimos que llevar en nuestras espalda A Algunos para no dejarlos tirados en el bar A mí en lo personal me toco llevar A Deidara ,No era una gran idea haberlos invitado a todos pero gracias a dios algunos tenían cabeza y sabían que pasarse de copas era peligroso ,lastimosamente no todos del grupo eran así , la mayoría de ellos se dejaban llevar por los tragos aunque admito que yo también me hubiera querido emborrachar si no fuera porque tengo control en mis actos y además no era lo mío aparecer en el cuarto con un chico al lado de mi , Para nada .Eso no estaba en mis planes ,Aunque Quizás Lo Pueda Hacer Algún Día ¿Nunca Es Malo Experimentar? ¿Verdad?

Bruscamente la tarde se ha aclarado Porque ya cae la lluvia minuciosa. Cae o cayó. La lluvia es una cosa Que sin duda sucede en el pasado. Para Mí La lluvia parecía como la Sangre Que caía como gotas En Nuestro cuerpo Era algo inimaginable ver como el Cielo en una bella Tarde Se Haiga Convertido en Oscuridad Donde las Nubes lo empezaron a adornar para luego cederle el paso a la lluvia que caía elegantemente Hacia Los Rostros De las Personas, Sentí como la lluvia volvía A tocar tristemente la ventana De Mi Habitación Invitándome A Centrarles Cosas Que Llevo Guardada Dentro De Mí , Yo Sabía que la lluvia me invitaba a desahogarme con ella a contarle Mi Pasado

Algo Que no Quería Recordar, Pero Que Necesitaba Contar

**''flash back''**

Una Niña De Cabellos Rosas Corría Rápidamente En Busca De Algo De que Refugiarse, Parecía Desesperada Y no sabía Donde sería el lugar correcto para Esconderse – D...Donde Me Podre Ocultar – Decía Desespera da – Tengo que Ocultarme O Ellos Me encontraran –Tenia Varias Heridas En Su Cuerpo En sus Manitas Pálidas Tenia dos heridas Profunda en cada Una, Sus Piernas De Tanto Correr Estaban Lastimadas, Su Cabello Rosa Estaba Adornado De Sangre , También su Vestido Blanco Estaba Arruinado – N...Necesito Un Lugar ¡Rápido! – Se Podía Observar Como Empezó A llorar. Se Empezó A Tocar Su Abdomen, Su Cara Se Empezó A Arrugar Por El dolor Tenía Una Herida Profunda Y Le Dolía, Y No conocía a nadie del País De La Cascada Que La Pudiera Ayudar A **''Nadie''**

–Aquí Estas – Decía Una Voz Macabra Posarse Detrás De ella Era un Ninja Que tenía una máscara negra que ocultaba Toda La Parte de Su cara Menos Sus ojos, Llevaba La Banda Renegada Del país de la cascada En sus manos tenía un Kunai Decidido a enterrarlo en la inocente niña que estaba delante de él, Se Podía observar que el cabello del chico era de un color Verde , Con mechones Negros – Sa–Ku–Ra– Dijo Con Lastima Mientras Se Acercaba – No Quería Que Esto Fuera Así Y Tú lo sabes muy bien – Decía Con una sonrisa adornada en su rostro mientras se Acercaba Mas A la Peli – rosa De una Forma Sutil

– ¡MIENTES! –Contraataco Dando pasos hacia Atrás Con un poco de dificulta – Si no Hubieras Querido Esto No Hubieras Matado A mis Padres – Decía Con Dolor Aguantando las Ganas De Llorar mientras observaba Con Furia Al Hombre Delante de Ella – ¡NO SOLO ESO! – Grito Con Furia Expulsada – ¡DESTRUISTE LA ALDEA! – La Pequeña Peli–Rosa, Olvido las Ganas De llorar Y aunque sabía que podría Morir En ese momento tenía que intentar algo que se le ocurrió de la nada, Aunque no Funcionara tenía que intentar escapar.

–Pero Sa–Ku–Ri –Ta – Decía Disfrutando La Escena, mientras Decía EL Nombre De la Chica Lentamente – ¿En Realidad Te Duele Tanto? – Decía Burlón, Le Gustaba Asustar a sus víctimas antes de Matarlas Eso Para El Era Algo Tentador

– ¡CLARO QUE SI! – Decía Mientras Se Ponía En Pose De Batalla –Mataste A ¡Mi FAMILIA¡ Como Crees Que no ¡ME INPORTA! –Decía Gritando Aun En Pose De Batalla – ¡NO SOLO ESO ESTA ALDEA ERA MI VIDA ERA LO QUE YO MAS AMO! – Su Grito Era Desesperado El Hombre Delante De Ella Lo Único Que Deseaba Es Verla Sufrir Solo Eso Ver Como Ella Se Arrodillaba Ante El Era Lo Que Él quería pero no conto con que la chica se intentara defender ella Sola ,algo que él sabía que no serviría contra el sabia los lugares débiles de sakura ,Esa era una de sus Ventajas .

– ¡¿Bromeas Verdad?! – Decía Con Burla En Sus Palabras – Sakura – Decía Mientras se quitaba la máscara – Eres Solo Una niña De Tan Solo Cinco Años ¡¿Crees Que Me Vas A Ganar?! –Decía Mientras Mostraba Su kunai . –Yo solo necesito este kunai Para Vencerte Nada Más Que Esto –Decía Con Tranquilidad Pero Algo Lo Inquietaba La Sonrisa De Su Contrincante Podría ser una niña Pero Esa Sonrisa Inquietaba Juraba Que Incluso Empecé A Sentir miedo A Tal Cambio De Humor Rápido

– No Te Confíes – Dije Con Pesar – A veces Las Apariencias Engañan – Dijo Mientras Movía Las Manos Para Dale Comienzo a la Batalla – Denji No Kioosuke – Decia Sakura –Con Una Sonrisa Confiada – Esto Recién Empieza Te Hare Pagar Por Lo Que Le Hiciste A Mi Familia Y A mi Aldea –Decía Con Rencor mientras Una Luz Negra La Rodeaba Dándole Paso A Que El Enemigo pudiera observa El – Sharingan– Dijo Mientras En Sus Ojos Lo Mostro El Sharingan Fase Uno Algo Que intrigo mucho Al Enemigo

– Denji No Kioosuke ¡¿Qué significa eso? – Dijo Con Preocupación – ¡¿Y COMO ES QUE TIENES EL Sharingan!? – Dijo Asustado, Ahora El Pobre Enemigo se Lamentaba De Haber subestimado a la Victima –

–Kinji – Dijo Con Lastima Fingida – Como Soy Buena Persona Y Solo Tengo Cinco Años Te Diré De Que Trata EL Denji No Kioosuke – Dijo Con Soberbia Y Odio – El Denji No Kioosuke Es Una Técnica Especializada En Paralizar Completamente Al Enemigo , Pero Claro Esta Técnica Es Inmortal por lo que si no lo sabes usar Te Podría Causar La Muerte – Dijo Con Simpleza – Claro Que No Solo Paraliza Al Enemigo Sino que También Te Aniquila Convirtiendo Tus Sueños En Pesadilla , Quizás Ahora No Tengas Sueño Pero Luego Lo tendrás . – Dije Desactivando El Sharingan

–¡Imposible! –Intento Moverse Pero no lo Pudo Hacer – ¡MALDICION! Suéltame – Dijo Gritando algo que no me agrado mucho.

–Como Sea – Dije Ignorándolo Mientras Me Acercaba Y Le Quitaba El Kunai – ¡¿Me Preguntaste Algo Del sharingan? ¿Por qué lo tengo? Te Responderé –Dije Con Tranquilidad Mientras En mis brazos Movía Ágilmente El Kunai –Mi Padre Es Un Uchiha – Dije Con Rencor – O Mejor Dicho Un Tipo Violo A Mi Madre , Cuando Ella Era joven La Llevo a Su Cuarto Y.. – Me Calle Por Un momento odiaba Recordar Porque Soy Un Uchiha – Ya Sabrás Que Paso – Me Empecé A Acercar Al Tipo Que Ya Estaba En Un Sueño Profundo – Te Contaría Mas Pero Tu No Me Haces Caso – Dije Sonriendo Cuando Ya Estaba Completamente Cerca De Él Le Enterré El Kunai En Su Corazón – Nos Vemos En Otro Mundo –Dije Con Pesar Mientras Me Tocaba El Abdomen Lo Intente olvidar pero el dolor cada vez era más intenso

Y Caí Al Suelo Quedando Inconsciente

**'' Fin Del flash back''**

Caminaba En La Inmensa Lluvia Intentando olvidar Todo Esos Recuerdos Tan Dolorosos Para Mi Algo Que era Realmente imposible Olvidar, Aun Así Decidí Seguir Caminando Para Sentir la inmensa Lluvia Mojar Todo Mi Cuerpo

–¿Por qué tengo que ser una Uchiha – Dije Con Pesar , Empecé A sentir Asco Conmigo Misma Me Había Enamorado De Un Uchiha , El Cual Era Mi Primo . Algo Que Jamás En Mi Vida me Voy A Perdonar – Aun Recuerdo El Primer Día En Que Me Enamore De Sasuke – Dije con miedo Odiaba sentir esa sensación con Sasuke Me Volví Una Niña Débil Y llorona Algo Que no podía Servir ..Yo Solo era Una Persona Que Estorbaba En el Team 7 Algo Que En Realidad Me Duele O Mejor Dicho Me Dolía En El Alma

**''Flash back''**

Era Mi Primer Día En La Academia Chunin Admitía Que Ese día Tenía Mucho Miedo

¡¿Cómo no Tenerlo? Era mi Nueva Escuela Y Una nueva Aldea luego de lo Sucedido Con La Aldea De La Cascada Me Decidieron Mandar A la Aldea De La Hoja Admito que no me sorprendí Para nada. No Era Una Gran Aldea Como Lo Era Para Mí El País De La Cascada Aun Así Pude Sentir En Esas Personas , Algo Como ''Calidez'' , Me sentir conforme con la aldea por lo que no me pude quejar para nada aun si no me hubiera gustado tenía que haber aprendido a vivir en ella Ya que yo sabía que en el país de la cascada no me Querían .Para mí Eso Era Doloroso Pero… ¿Qué Podía? ¿Hacer? Completamente nada el Hokage De La aldea me acepto con los brazos abiertos algo que en realidad me Dejo conmovida...Ese día empecé a Caminar El Cielo Estaba Completamente Azul Los Pararos Cantaban Con Elegancia Las Personas Caminaban Tranquilamente Felices .Ese Día Pensé Que Sería Normal Hasta Que Me Trómpese Con La Persona Que Atrapo Mi Corazón.

–Aaah! – Caí Al Suelo, Dándome Un Golpe Fuerte En Mi Espalda Admito Que Me Dolía, Además La Persona Delante De Mi Hizo que El Impacto Fuera Mas Fuerte – Maldición – Dije Con Enojo .No me importaba Mirar a la persona Que Estaba Delante de mi Yo Tenía Los Ojos Cerrados ..Pero Lo Maldecid Por una Simple Razón Era Mi Primer Día En Esa Aldea La Quería Conocer Pero alguien viene y Choca Conmigo ¿Por qué no se Fijan Antes De Correr? Ese Día Estaba Tan Enojada Que Antes De Que El Tipo Se Levantara Desaparecí Haciendo Que Se Golpeara Contra El Suelo

–Maldita Mocosa – Dijo Con Enojo Mientras Me Fulminaba Con La Mirada Algo Que me Dio Risa Pero Que no Mostré

Con Tan Solo Verlo Pude Saber Que Era Un Uchiha Además ..No Solo Lo Se Con mirarlo el traía La Camisa De Su ''Ahora Destruido Clan'' Puesta – Idiota – Dije Con Molestia – La Próxima Vez Deberías De Ver Por Donde Caminar Uchiha – Dije Para Luego Seguir Caminando Con Un Rubor En Mi Mejilla .Algo Que El Percato Antes De Despedirme

–Hmp .. Eres Igual Que Las Demás – Dijo Con Frialdad Para Luego Desaparecer del Lugar

–¿Cómo Las Demás? –Dije Con Molestia – No Me Conoces Uchiha – Dije Mientras Desaparecía Con Un rubor En Mis Mejilla

**'' Fin Del flash back''**

Admito Que Antes De Conocer A sasuke Fui Fría ..Algo Que Conmigo Quedaba perfecto, Pero Cuando Me Enamore Me Volví Sensible A Las Palabras De Los Demás Tanto Que Incluso Yo Misma Me Daba asco Por Eso ,..Ahora Volví A Recobrar Mi Frialdad Algo de lo que no me arrepiento intento ignorar Completamente los sentimientos .La Felicidad, El Amor, La Tristeza ,El Cariño Todo Eso Para Mi Quedo En El Pasado .

**2**

* * *

**La Lluvia Paro** Dándole Tranquilidad Y Frescura Al Ambiente, Los Pájaros Cantaban Felizmente La Organización Y Yo Caminábamos Devueltas A Konoha Cada Quien Saltaba Felizmente Por Los Arboles ,Menos Yo Que Tenia Una Mirada Seria No Era Que no Quisiera Volver A Konoha , Es Solo Que De Tan Solo pensar que el Team 7 Me Dirá ¿Por qué nos Cambiaste? ¡¿Por qué Te Fuiste?! Era Algo Que no Quería enfrentar en ese momento ..Lo Único Que Se Es Que Les Demostrare Cuando Regrese Que Tan Fuerte Me Volví ..Los Dejare Con La Boca Abierta

–Nos Detendremos A Descansar ..En dos Horas llegaremos A konoha –Dijo Konan Seriamente

–Siii! –Dijeron Deidara Y Tobi Felizmente Algo Que Me Desagrado ¡¿Por qué no podían ser más Callados?!

–Peli rosa Cambia Esa Cara Parece Como Si no Hubieras Dormido En Años –Dijo hidan Con Un Tono Burlesco, Lo Fulmine Intensamente Con La Mirada Juro Que si la Mirada Matara Yo ya le hubiera Traspasado El Corazón Algo Que Sonaba Tentador En Ese Momento

–Déjala En Paz Mujeriego – Dijo Deidara Posándose delante De mí algo que no me sorprendía éramos Amigos Del Alma, .Y Compartíamos Gustos Igual .

–¿Mujeriego? – Dijo Enojado – Mira Quién Habla Mujer Mal Echa – Dijo Burlón

–Como Que M….– Deidara No Pudo Completar La Frase Ya que Tobi Se Subió En Los Hombros De Hidan Por Haber Insultado A Deidara

–Tobi – Dijo Tambaleando –Bájate Maldición – Intentando Zafarse De Tobi algo Que no Funciono

–Nooooo! – Dijo Tobi Con cascadita En Los Ojos – Te Estas Burlando De Deidara – Senpai Y De Sakura – Sama Y Eso Tobi No Lo Perdonara – Dijo Fingiendo Seriedad

–¡BASTA! –Dijo Pain Seriamente Mientras Los Miraba Con Odio – Ya Descansaron Lo Suficiente Sigamos –Empezó A Caminar Con Konan Al Lado ,Cuando Hidan Pudo zafarse de Tobi También Siguió A Pain..

Yo Empecé A Caminar Tranquilamente sin Preocuparme De Nada A Mi Derecha Estaba Deidara Con una Mirada De '' Ando Aburrido ¡¿Cuándo llegaremos?! '' Tobi Caminaba A mi Izquierda Infantilmente ..Un Poco Más Atrás Estaba Kakuzu Y Zetzu Caminando Lentamente Como SI No Pudieran Mas ..

Pasaron Dos Horas Y ya Estábamos en las Puertas De Konoha , Se Hizo De Tarde Por Lo que empezó EL Cielo A Oscurecerse Poniéndose De Un intenso color naranja Admitia Que Ese Atardecer Era Más Hermoso Que Cualquiera Que Haiga Visto En Mi Vida Solo estando Aquí o allá Nadie lo dice Todos lo viven Los Malos presentimientos Siempre Se Presentan En Nuestras Vidas Pero Lo Importante Es Seguir Y Luchar

Hoy la noche no está estrellada,  
el cielo está oscuro,  
parece que va a haber tormenta,  
el aire acaricia mi cara y envuelve una brisa agradable,  
luego la alzo y miro hacia adelante y veo tus ojos.

Eres un sueño, no importa si llueve o no,  
siempre veré tu sonrisa, por eso me siento tuya,  
se abre de nuevo un claro,  
Donde Yo Ya no Existo Y Donde

El Amor Solo Dejo Marcas De Dolor

* * *

Bueno Espero Que les Haiga Gustado. Soy Nueva En Esto x Lo Que Soy Principiante Y Ya lo Eh Dicho En El Episodio Anterior,..No Espero Que Nadie Visite A Esta Mala Escritora Pero Que Aun Así Dejen Un Mensajito Gracias A Las primeras 4 Personas Que Me Escribieron

Nami Chan1223, Hikari Gonzlez , Hola '3, Haru Y Aunque Todos Son Anónimos Les Agradezco Sus Comentarios

PD : Nami Chan1223 – Sasori Sale Cuando Empiece A Avanzar La Historia Muy Pronto Lo Mencionare Quizás En El Episodio 3 Gracias Por Tu Comentario :'D


End file.
